Episode 7351 (23rd November 2015)
Plot Joanie explains to Zak that she has been in contact with the council trying to sort somewhere else to live. She questions Zak if Kyle should lose his home over a joke. James and Finn set off to Manchester to look for Emma. Bernice makes out to Kerry and Nicola that she and Lawrence are sleeping together. Chas assures Cain she is better now and no longer needs sleeping pills. Diane and Doug arrive back from their holiday to find Aaron behind the bar. Diane apologises to Aaron and Chas and Cain explain that Emma was behind the break-in but they can't prove it. Kerry wonders why Bernice is lying about her and Lawrence's bedroom antics. Ashley apologises to Harriet and informs her that his medication has been changed again. Joanie reveals to Kerry and Dan that she is homeless again. Rodney and Jimmy decided to take Lawrence on a stag night. Kerry and Dan inform Cain that Zak is chucking Joanie and Kyle out and they will need to move away. Cain leaves to try and stop her. Diane gifts Chas perfume from duty free and they agrees to be friends again. James and Finn find Emma and she protests her innocence again. She is upset when they still don't believe her and refuses to come home with them. James runs after Emma and tells her he believes her and asks her to come back. Cain confronts Zak about throwing his son out. Kerry informs Dan that she cannot let Bernice go into a sexless marriage and devises a plan as she persuades Andy to be a naked butler at the hen-do. The guests arrives at Bernice's tea party themed hen-do. Bernice is delighted as she receives Diane's blessing. Zak pretends to Cain that he is struggling financially with Lisa being at Granny Clegg's and having two additional mouths to feed. Cain insists he will cover the shortfall. Harriet reveals to Laurel that Ashley tried to end their relationship. Laurel assures Harriet that Ashley loves her. Kerry drags Bernice to see naked Andy and pretends to lock her in a room alone with him. Bernice runs off. Zak insists to Joanie he doesn't want her to leave and kisses her. Kerry explains to Andy that she was trying to save Bernice from a sexless marriage and thought seeing him would make her realise Lawrence is not what she wants. Lawrence, Rodney and Jimmy arrive back from the stag with a fox ornament and Lawrence compares it to his wife-to-be. Andy asks Bernice if what Kerry said was true. She confirms it is but insists she and Lawrence are a proper couple and that she has accepted that she won't have her happy ending. Chrissie watches on as Andy kisses Bernice and they leave together. Cast Regular cast *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Dining room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and corridor *Church Lane *Main Street *Brook Cottage - Garden *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown surgery in Manchester - Exterior *Unknown estate in Manchester Notes *A taxi driver is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes